Compared with the current electronic equipment, the traditional standard keyboards are too large and heavy, which are neither portable nor easy to use.
To solve the problem that the miniature full-character keyboards are unreasonable and inconvenient in operation when used in smart phones due to their too small keys in the keyboard market, a standard-sized folding keyboard came out in the market. The keyboard comprises two parts which can be folded when not in use, making the keyboard portable. In addition, with standard keys, the keyboard is also easy to use.
However, the keyboard needs to be placed at a even surface for use, otherwise it is inconvenient to use when put on legs or at an uneven surface. Besides, as the two parts of the keyboard can't be fixed together when being folded, they are easy to unfold when the keyboard falls on the ground, resulting in damage to the keyboard.